Hawkeye: The Lost Avenger
by Dusk Mind
Summary: (MCU Spin-Off) As a side effect of the mind control Loki uses on people, some unfortunate effects are left on those who are lucky enough to survive it. But while Erik Selvig runs around naked in Stonehenge, Clint Barton has to deal with slightly more serious problems. Key word being slightly.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawkeye, or any other character used in here; as they are property of Marvel and Disney. This is non-profit fan-made fanfiction.**

* * *

**A/N: I have wanted to write something Marvel besides my other current Spectacular Spiderman history for so long. Then I checked a little of Matt Fraction´s Hawkeye comic. Dear god, it is amazing. And then I saw Thor the Dark World, especially Selvig´s freak out after Loki´s mind control.**

**This was just too good to resist.**

**So... Allow me to introcude to you...**

* * *

Okay... This looks **bad**.

No, scratch that. This looks really, REALLY bad.

Running around naked throught the streets of New York isnt exactly the right way to begin your day. Well, technically, I´m not naked. I still have my old and dusty (henceforth, non-techy) quiver strapped to the chest, loaded with a few arrows on it. I also have my bow on my left hand, so the quiver will actually be of some use. So technically, I´m not naked.

But this is NOT the time for technicalities.

Heck! I´m running around naked at Queens! If this was Brooklyn, I´d probably be dead already. I dont even want to think what would happen if this was Hell´s Kitchen. But if I dont hurry, I will be dead soon anyway.

Why would I be at this situation to begin with, you ask?

Well, because I just happened to sleep with the ex-wife of the leader of a Russian Mafia Gang, of course.

Just my luck.

* * *

HAWKEYE: THE LOST AVENGER

CHAPTER 1

* * *

_A week ago._

Mụ Giạ Pass, Khammouane Province, Laos. 1745 hours.

"All right everybody! Gather up!" commanded a tall man, with short brown hair, white skin and brown eyes. Dressed in a black military outfit, a sleeveless jacket and a short sleeve black t-shirt. On his uniform, the logo of SHIELD plastered in a few places.

It was Clint Barton, High-ranked Field Agent of SHIELD, and thanks to the events that transpired in New York, now an internationally renowed and famous superhero. He had mixed feelings about his sudden jump to fame, so most people preferred not to talk about it around him.

"You are all professional soldiers, and I know what all of you are capable of. However, this mission is high-risk, so I cant just express how important this is." As he said this, various other soldiers walked closer to their commanding officer. "We are about to enter enemy´s air space. Until then, I would like to go over the main details of the mission one last time. Agent Morse?"

"Yes, sir." replied a female soldier. Long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail. She had a few distinctive freckles on her cheeks, but also cold, deep blue eyes contrasting them. Agent Barbara Morse, a high-ranked Field Operative.

"Our survellaince system has been able to localize a small base of operations, used by a small guerilla group. The troops are mostly mercenaries and thieves, but their higher-ups are former Vietcong soldiers. They are technically low-risk, or were at least. The real problem is not their guerilla operations, but rather, their recent connections to various communist criminal and armed groups. Recently, intelligence found out they hired Vietnamite scientist Trung Tuan into their ranks. Tuan´s parents were killed during the Vietnam War when he was young, and has expressed resentment over American prescence in his country, especially military prescense. Our intelligence has confirmed that he has been developing weapons for them, and worst of all, that they had gotten their hands in Chitauri technology. Apparently, he has been working on it during five or six months."

"Which is our reason to enter this place." added Clint Barton, leader of the group. "We must make sure to destroy this weapon, before they are able to give it back to their communist friends back at Russia."

"Sir!" said a soldier, entering the cramped place inside the chopper where the soldiers were. "We are about to enter the enemy´s fire zone."

"Roger that." replied the Leader of the group. "All right, everyone! This is a hit-and-run operation. We enter, destroy their weapon, and leave. If possible, bring Tuan alive. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" replied his men.

"Ok, then. Gear up, and dont die out there!" said Barton, as his soldiers made a few last minute check-ups of their gears.

Barton walked to a table, where he had his weapons ready. A fully functional and hight-tech quiver, with various special trick arrows on it. To its right was his bow. As he started to place his quiver on his chest, Agent Morse noticed the weapon of choice of her superior and decided to ask him about it. "Excuse me, sir. Can we have a word?"

"Of course, Bobbi." replied her superior officer, with a slightly amused tone.

"Havent I asked you not to call me that?" replied the female soldier, slight emmbarassment on her face.

"I thought you didnt want me to call you that in public." replied Barton.

"No, I meant for you not to call me that _at all._" replied Agent Morse, placing as emphasis as she could without the other soldiers noticing their private conversation. "I don´t want people to think there might be something that doesnt exist between the two of us."

"You say it as if it was a bad thing." replied Barton, a sly grin on his face. This only caused Agent Morse to wildly blush at the inappropiate meaning her superior and ocassional mentor had in such a commentary. Realizing he had already won, he decided to let her talk. "What is it, Agent?"

"Sir... Are you sure you will be doing this mission with only your bow and arrows?" asked the female agent, quickly composing herlself. "This is an important mission, and I think it isnt time to try to show off your skills or play around."

"You read the report on New York, right?" asked Barton, a serious tone.

"Yes, sir. But..." tried to retort Morse, but...

"Then you know that I am not playing around." answered Barton, shaking his bow, fully activating it.

"But sir! This isnt the same as in New York! This is a war-zone! You might get killed!" protested Morse, not pleased with her superior´s answer.

"I know this is a war-zone! And so was New York!" replied back Barton, anger on his voice. "Trust me Agent Morse, I am not playing around, and I know what I am doing. There is no need for you to worry about me, understood?"

"Y-ye... Yes, sir." replied Morse, not meaning it at all.

Barton saw her reaction and sighed. "Listen! I´ll be fine, OK? If you are really that worried, then look!" He took a small rifle and placed it on his gear. "See? I wont be unarmed? Does that make you feel better?"

Agent Morse stood silent for a while, but seemed to have calmed enough. "Yes sir."

"Good." smiled Barton. However, a strong noise came from outside, and rocked their chopper, alarming the soldiers. Soon, the sound of rifles and explosion was hear all around them. "Morse!" commanded Agent Barton.

"Yes sir!" replied his subordinate. "Everybody, go!" All the soldiers then moved near the door, Agent Morse with them.

Their chopper soon landed, and its doors were opened. The SHIELD Agents then left the vehicle, running into the combat. Before following them, Barton took his rifle, and placed it back on the table.

* * *

**A/N: Now, I can finally explain some things. I was thinking of making this a single, possibly 200000 words or something story. But I have to admit I just dont have enough patience to pull off something like that. I just cant. And seeing I am also working on other stories, well, working this way allows me to obtain more feedback from you guys.**

**Anyway, about this... well, you already read the description. It is a crazy idea, especially trying to bring both mainstream and Jeremy´s version of Hawkeye into a single character without making him go OOC. This fic is all about that. It will happen, I assure you.**

**Any doubt, suggestion, feedback and review is very, very welcome. Please. Hope you liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawkeye, or any other character used in here. They all belong to Marvel. This is a non-profit fan-made story.**

* * *

**A/N: Hiya there! Been a while since I posted the first chapter, but since I´ve been busy with many other stories (and to be honest, this chapter in particular was a b*tch) then there was no helping it. Anyway, hopefully I can write a good enough fight scene for you guys to enjoy.**

**When I watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the ending *spoiler alert* had all of SHIELD being disbanded. Which means that Hawkeye will no longer be a SHIELD Agent, but rather, apparently a solo hero, or something. _A la_ "Arrow", it seems. Not that I have seen that show yet. But ALL of this fic will be held BEFORE the events of the Winter Soldier, so you can be assured that it wont affect this story at all (or maybe a little later in the story...).**

**I´ve also decided to have a lot of Clint/Bobbi ship tease and whatnot, but not exactly a relationship per-se. Maybe even some Clintasha somewhere. If you read the comics you kinda know what character will get it with him... I mean, I already said it on last chapter. Happens that I like to ship Clint with Bobbi, and Kate and Penny... And of course, I cant make up my mind on it.**

**Anyway, that´s later. Now:  
**

* * *

**Q/A: This is the place where any meaningful doubts, suggestions and review are answered. I dont answer EVERY comment, just those who need adressing because of their relevance. However, I really appreciate every single review you guys leave here, so dont be shy to leave your two cents in here.  
**

**Reborn Dark Phoenix: This is a SHIELD Mission. The terrorists have Chitauri technology, which is why Clint and SHIELD are here. The communist commentary was just pep talk (and foreshadowing, but shush). Thanks for the concern, though.**

* * *

Okay. This looks **bad**.

Well, at least this time it isnt my fault.

I mean, how was I supposed to know that the terrorists would have an Iron Man-like prototype weapon already built. This was supposed to be a hit-and-run raid; not a super-villain situation. My men werent ready for this.

Thankfully for them, I am here.

I run across the small metal bridge inside the building. Evading the rain of bullets that the Metal Gear rip-off is launching at me. Thankfully, a well-placed arrow in the back of the machine destroyed its aiming system, making it miss and shooting anywhere but where I am. But luck would have it that the firegun would hit the reactor of the energy source of this place, which could explode in any moment.

I look below, and all my men are already out of the building. Good. That means I can go crazy on this guy. Or I could, if the tank-like armor wouldnt have hit the support grids of the bridge I am in at the moment. The bridge suddenly starts to turn, and I start to fall to the sea of flames below me. I was able to spot the rail, and luckily was able to grab it. However, my bow and the EMP arrow that I was planning to use against the Vietnamite armor fell and I am left unarmed. I look up, and the mercenary already has me locked in.

He fires various guns at me, but thanks to the malfunctioning aiming, fails. He starts to curse in chinese, or korean... actually, does Vietnam has its own language? Never bothered to look it up.

Wanna know what I looked up? Bows are from the Paleolithic era. **Paleolithic**. Which means I´m trying to fight against a futuristic robot armor with only an stick and a cord attached to it.

The arrow-head had an EMP, if that counts for anything.

Wait... I´m getting distracted again. I look up and see the machine aiming a friggin missile at me! He doesnt have to hit me to finish me.

Shouldnt have turned to see it.

* * *

HAWKEYE: THE LOST AVENGER

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"Move! Move! Move! Move!"

At the command, all the SHIELD agents moved into the field, entering combat against the guerilla troops. They moved on to the terrain, quickly gaining advantage thanks to their superior strategy and their superior numbers; the low-time mercenaries had no chance against the professional soldiers.

As soon as Agent Morse moved into the field, she made a quick scan of the area. Your typical war field, with various crates, vehicles and mounts placed in various places supposed to be strategic, but only served to give her and the other SHIELD Agents the advantage and a good enough cover. She didnt expect much either. There were various vigilance towers located with armed men and various machine guns, so those would be a problem. Finally, a somewhat large warehouse at the end. The Chitauri artifact would must likely be there.

She started to run and quickly dispatched a few soldiers with her gun. One mercenary got close to her, trying to hit her with the butt of his revolver, which she skillfully avoided by ducking; she then leg-sweeped her enemy, sending him to the ground, chance she used to return the favor and knock him out after she hit him with the tail of her revolver. Two soldiers started to close in to her, trying to shoot her down. She quickly took cover near of a pile of sandbags, and when the soldiers were close, she surprised them with various quick shots that killed them in the spot. However, she didnt notice a third terrorist, who was to her left and was about to kill her...

That is, until an arrow pierced right on his head, from one ear to the other. Morse only noticed the now dead man only after his corpse hit the ground. She turned and saw Barton walk slowly, firing arrow after arrow, never missing a single shot. Quickly dispatching the enemy forces, one by one, with those damned arrows! Agent Morse cursed under her breath, and decided not to allow her un-professional superior affect her focus on the mission. After making sure there was no inmediate danger, she returned to the firezone, and started to shoot towards every enemy that entered her vision.

If Clint had known that his underling was trying to ignore him, then maybe he would have been a little more serious (or at least, more focused) on the battle. He didnt, and so continued to shoot down the mercenaries one by one, using many different trick arrows. This was easy for him, compared to the mess that was New York.

The rest of SHIELD agents were doing quite good for themselves too. The difference of training that a small terrorist group had compared to SHIELD was showing here.

Soon, Morse noticed that the way was mostly cleared; except for the two defense towers that were in-between the fire zone and the building. However, it would prove to be very difficult to take them both out, as they were not only heavily protected, but there was also the fact that it would be hard to take down such an structure with only firegun. Just as she started to come up with a possible solution to it, however, a whistle passed over her head: it was an arrow. The stick flew towards the tower, and stuck innocently in a plank at the top of the tower. Just as the blonde was about to roll her eyes, the arrow-head exploded, destroying the whole tower, making it fall into crumbs. Morse growled.

As she advanced towards the building, she and various other agents that had already caught up to her received some enemy fire from the remaining tower, and quickly took refuge behind a vehicle. It was a stationary machine gun atop a wooden tower. However, since they were in disadvantageous terrain, they couldnt move to aim at the structure.

"I thought you didnt like weapons." said a male voice, snapping her from her thoughts. "You were always more of the physical type."

"This is not the time for reminiscense." said back Morse to her superior, not pleased with the tone he used. "And even less to try to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Physical training is done so we can become soldiers; but in real combat, not everything is useful."

"Anything can be useful, as long as you can use it efficiently." said Barton back, smiling. "Did you forget why my Codename is Hawkeye?"

"Sir! This is not the time to play!" yelled back Morse, angry.

"Yep. You forgot." joked Barton, until he took an arrow from his quiver. He rose from the vague safety from their cover, and quickly shot the arrow until it hit near the top of the wooden tower. He activated a dispositive on his bow, and the arrow exploded, destroying the enemy´s haven. "It is because I never miss." He then extended his hand to Agent Morse, to help her stand. She slapped his hand, and stood on her own.

"It seems you forgot the fact that we are in a mission, sir." said Morse, a big frown on her face. However, it quickly quickly disappeared and was replaced by a mischievous grin. "Besides, never miss doesnt mean to always score." she said, as she started to run away into the battlefield. Clint, by his part, only stood on his feet, smiling.

"Sir, if I may... I think that was a burn..." said one of the soldiers.

"Can it, Reeves." said Clint, as he took another arrow from his quiver. "Now, move! We are not going to allow her to hog all the fun, are we?"

"Sir!" replied the soldiers, following their commander back into the fray once again.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, everyone was in an state of panic. The SHIELD soldiers were making quick work of their forces, and soon, they would enter the building and make quick work of them too.

"Quick! Quick! Quick! Activate the armor! Now!" commanded a tall, built man with combed short straight black hair. He was wearing an executive suit, though also held a bullet-proof vest over his clothes. His thick russian accent was notorious. "The americans are already here! We need that armor up and running for yesterday, you incompetent dogs!"

There were various soldiers and scientists asembling a robotic suit. It was an incredibly huge one, however, and it seemed more like a personal tank rather than a siut. Many parts were clearly unfinished, compromising the safety of the pilot. Which was why an unlucky chosen soldier was being carried by others into the pilot cockpit. The vietnamite soldier struggled and fought back, not wanting to die in such a machine. "No! Please! I dont want to die!"

"Oh! You are afraid to die?" asked the russian man, annoyed. "And you think that piloting this machine will get you killed, right?" The scared soldier just nodded, uncertain. "Don´t worry, then." The russian man took a gun, and shot at the uncooperative mook right between the eyes. A few seconds of silence followed after, and everyone looked uncertain. "Anyone else is scared to die?" the soldiers and scientists quickly resumed their work, and another soldier was now in charge of the suit. "Good."

After a few seconds, however, another scientist came running. A slightly chubby man, of vietnamite origin, dressed in a full-body white radiation-proofed suit, who carried white gloves as also a strange mechanism in his head, which worked as a flashlight. "Mister Bullski! What are you doing!"

"Doctor Tuan? Good! Pack up everything you need, we are leaving." said the russian man.

"This suit is still not combat ready, you cant use it yet!" warned the scientist.

"I thought you said that all the tests you needed for this particular suit were done?" asked Bullski.

"Well, they are, but..." replied the scientist.

"Then there is no loss if we lose this prototype." concluded the russian man. "Our top priority is to secure the Chitauri weapon and the results of your suit tests. Anything else is superfluos."

"But we can´t just leave-" tried to argue the scientist, until an explosion interrumpted him. The doors to the warehouse had been blow up, and the place was being filled with SHIELD Agents. Tuan´s face suddenly changed to that of fear.

"Knock! Knock!" quipped Barton, as he loaded his first arrow, and he and his men engaged the guerrila soldiers.

"See my point now, doctor?" asked the russian man. Tuan nodded, and the two of them ran towards safety.

The combat inside the warehouse could be described as the same as the one outside: one-sided. SHIELD´s forces were able to overwhelm the mercenaries quickly, leaving no chance for a counter-attack. However, this had given the scientists enough time to prepare the machine.

"The armor is now online, engage!" said one scientist, until he was shot in the chest and fell dead by one of the SHIELD soldiers. He was followed by other six soldiers, who had climbed to the second floor, where the armor was held. The other soldiers started to combat with the remaining mercenaries in this floor for about twenty seconds, until the sound of a machine stopped everyone in their tracks. The SHIELD Agents only saw in awe as the tanking armor activated and aimed its weapons at them. One of them started to quickly shoot, not wanting to waste any more time in destroying the machine... Until the armour punched him with strength enough to send him flying towards the wall, with strenght enough to break his bones on the impact.

The tides were turning.

* * *

Agent Morse was followed by various soldiers into the back of the warehouse, taking care of every stray mercenary that tried to run away or ambush them. She then heard a garage door being opened, and she saw a bullet-proof car next to it. Various men were ridng it, but only two of them rang any bell. The first one was Trung Tuan, the scientist that they had been charged to capture, if possible. The other man was an odd one, since didnt seem to be of Vietnamite origin. She recognized him as Boris Bullski, a former Communist soldier. He must be the liaison between the Vietcong soldiers and the Communist Alliance. She didnt bother to yell "Freeze!" and started to shoot.

Various soldiers started to counter her fire, but luckily she wasnt alone. Four people hurriedly rode the van, two of them being Bullski and Tuan. They quickly started the car and made a run for it. despite Morse´s efforts to stop the car, it had been built to stand this kind of gunfire and wasnt affected.

They had ran away.

"Dammit!" cursed Morse, as her soldiers had already finished the remaining soldiers. She had to find Barton and inform him.

* * *

Clint, by his part, was leading the main attack against the main forces. All the mercenaries were starting to lose ground, however, he noticed Morse and her subordinates returning. "I´m sorry, sir. We lost them." reported Morse.

"They wont get too far in this place. We are almost done in here, so all we have to do is to regroup. Where is Reeves?" replied Barton, calm in his voice.

However, his question was answered as the body of one of his soldiers fell from the ceiling, dead. Morse yelled scared from the surprise, and even Clint was shocked to the sight. It was Reeves... or at least, it seemed like it was him. His body was too gruesomely destroyed to clearly see if it truly was him. "Oh my god!" gasped Morse, covering her mouth with her hands.

Clint turned to see above, and he saw what had caused this. Some sort of mechanic-like tank, which was some sort of suit. Just great.

"Morse!" commanded Barton, "I´ll take care of that thing, you take all the soldiers out from here right now, understood?"

"WHAT!?" asked Morse, not believing the words coming out from Clint´s mouth. "Are you crazy!? You cant possibly expect to defeat that thing all by yourself!"

"Actually, I can." replied Barton, somewhat smugly, but still serious enough. He took an arrowhead from one of his pockets. "This, is an EMP arrow. It sends an electro-magnetic wave that fries every uncoated circuit it finds on its path."

"Do you really think that could work against that?" asked Morse, mad.

"Of course! I made it so it could take down Stark for a few seconds, if necessary." explained Barton, putting the arrow-head on the quiver, in order to use it against the machine. "I´m pretty sure it will work against that mediocre copy."

"Sir! That´s the stupidest thing you´ve ever said! I won´t allow you to go alone, you hear me?" said Morse, not intending to back down a single centimeter.

"It wasnt a suggestion, Agent. It is an order!" said Barton, irritated. "Now that Reeves is dead, you are the only one who can take the rest of the soldiers back to safety. Now go! GO!" yelled Barton, as he ran away leaving the female agent behind.

"You idiot!" yelled Morse to her commander, who only answered raising one of his hand as he ran towards the stairs. "Dammit!"

* * *

Agent Barton reached the top, and saw how the armor was near of a rail, shooting to all the people down below. To his men. Clint would have none of it. He quickly loaded an arrow, and shoot it towards one of the arms of the armor. It destroyed various circuits, and made the arm totally useless. However, the guns were still shooting, and started to destroy anything on the floor below on its target. Crates with armament and weapons, as also some heavy equipment. All of them very explosive, it seemed, as a huge fire spread on the floor below.

The pilot of course noticed that something was wrong; so he turned and started to shoot at the Avenger. Barton started to move in order to avoid the bullet fire, shooting a few arrows slowly dismantling the machine. He decided it was time to finish this. He was ready to shoot at him, however, it seemed that the machine had shot at the core of the energy source of the whole complex, which exploded, sending Clint away.

Donw on the first floor, Morse had been able to gather all the surviving SHIELD agents and they were now leaving the building. However, one explosion on the second level caught their attention. Some of them turned and saw Clint being hit by the wave done by the explosion.

Bobbi closed her fist, biting her lips, drawing even a little blood. He was up above, risking his life for all of them, and she had been thinking he was some inmature jerk when all he cared about was them. She was the one who had turned her back on him, and not the other way around. And now, she was going to let him die. If only she could go...

"Ma´am, please go!" said one of the soldiers, carrying one of the hurt agents. "You are not the only one that wants to see him safe; but you are the only one who can help him out. Go! We can take care of ourselves!"

Morse was at a loss of words for a moment, until she remembered that just as her, all of them were Agents of SHIELD. They all had their prides, and they all cared about each other greatly. "Thanks!" she said, before turning and running to help her idiot superior.

Who, by the way, was just recovering from the explosion. "Uuughhh... that hurts..." However, various bullets came close to hit him, waking him up. "I´m pretty sure that would hurt more, tho..." He quickly stood up, and took the EMP arrow that was close to him. He started to run in order to avoid the bullets, but was quickly surrounded by fire and dead ends. The only option was to run towards that fragile metal bridge held in place by ropes; which would make him a sitting duck for the machine. But as long as he could have two seconds in order to shoot at the armour, he would be fine.

He ran towards it, and just when he was halfway it and it seemed that he was going to be able to shoot down the robotic suit, the gunfire destroyed many of the ropes holding the bridge on its place. This rocked the bridge, and Barton lost his footing. This was followed by an explosion on the bridge, behind him, probably caused by a missile. This left Barton falling to his doom, until he somehow grabbed the broken rail of the bridge, saving his life. However, both his bow and the special EMP arrow to the first floor in the process. Hawk minced meat would follow them a little after for sure.

As Bobbi ran to help her superior, she saw everything that transpired upstaris; and now, Clint was holding for dear life to a broken piece of metal that wouldnt hold his weight for much. She then saw the machine turning, and aiming towards Clint. And it wasnt a revolver or anything: it was a missile.

This was it... Clint Barton was going to die... However, she then saw the weapons of Hawkeye had fallen somehwere near of them. She ran directly towards them. If she could somehow hit the machine with the EMP arrow, then it would all be over. There was only one problem.

She had no idea of how to use the damn thing!

How she cursed the fact that she had previously refused his many offers to take a few archery classes. And his obviously-not-wanting-to-sleep-with-you dinner invitations too (but it wasnt time for any of those memories to hunt her... espcially the former ones). Now, the life of Clint depended on her accuracy... which had never been one of her strong points.

She took the bow, and remembering what she had seen him doing, tried to aim at the machine. Only one chance.

She shot.

And failed.

The arrow struck near the machine, not the machine. For a moment, she thougth that all was lost... except for the fact that EMP waves dont work like that.

As soon as the arrow hit, the EMP wave was shot, frying every circuit on the armor just next to it. And since this was a very unsafe prototype, the man controlling it was fried too. After a few seconds, smoke came out from both the machine and the now dead soldier, and both fell to their destruction. Creating a huge explosion, of course.

Morse looked up to see what happened after covering herself from the explosion. YES! She had done it. She had saved Clint... She didnt know how, but she had done it. After that, she allowed herself to release the breath she had been unknowingly holding.

"Good shot, agent!" yelled Clint. The voice of whom snapped her back to reality.

"Clint! Are you okay!?" asked a worried Morse.

"Clint? No sir? No idiot? I like the sound of that!" replied the still-hanging-for-dear-life Clint Barton.

"Just- just wait in there!" said Morse, worried about the safety of the archer. "I will go and look for help!"

"That would be helpful, thanks!" said Clint, sliming a little. However, the few ropes that were holding the bridge were starting to get loose, and both the bridge and Clint´s grip on it were strating to weaken. "Uh oh..."

He fell, crashing into the top of a car.

"CLIIIIINNNNNTTT!" yelled Bobbi, running to check on her superior.

* * *

So when I say this looks "bad"?

**I promise you **it feels worse.

* * *

**A/N: Man! It was really hard to write this, I tell you. But now that I already wrote this chapter, which was the hardest to me, since it involved a lot unnamed mooks for whom I didnt care enought to write, I can now continue with the funny and interesting parts. From now on, it will mostly be Clint-centric, but of course, various actiony scenes will be added to spice things up.  
**

**Much ship tease in here, of course. I cant just ignore such a chance. **

**As always, hope that you liked this. Any kind of feedback is welcome and really appreciated. See ya guys later.**

* * *

AUTHOR UPDATE: Check up my profile if you are interested in reading other good Marvel stories and whatnot.


End file.
